Le shérif, la brute et le fauxshaman
by corbeauprophet
Summary: Court os au petit goût de western. Pas d'ananas mais Lassie et Shanw. juste du friendship mais c'est comme vous voulez. J'ai mis un K juste au cas ou.


Un court OS par ce que j'en avais envie et que ça manquait à ma collection de choses stupides.

(s'il reste des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance...)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et pour la santé des acteurs et des spectateurs, c'est surement mieux comme ça.

* * *

Shawn se dit qu'il avait fait peut être fait une erreur quelque part.

Il avait résolu l'affaire, assez rapidement d'ailleurs, mais un problème subsistait néanmoins. Et ce problème se tenait juste devant lui. Et aussi un peu au dessus et sur les côtés. En fait le problème se résumait assez bien par « armoire à glace armée, en colère et à l'haleine d'alcool ». Ce qui, dans un saloon, n'était pas tout à fait dénué d'un sens logique.

_ T'aurais pas du te mêler de ça, petite ordure ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, la seule chose que tu pourras faire, ce sera bouffer les pissenlits par la racine !

Holà ! Le mec devait vraiment être furieux s'il se donnait la peine de faire une phrase aussi longue. Bon, il avait peut-être ses raisons. Après tout, Shawn l'avait fait renvoyer de son travail au ranch, mais à qui la faute si le gros Bill faisait du trafique de chevaux derrière le dos de son employeur ? Franchement ! Et puis, l'autre avait semé des indices partout. N'importe qui doté d'un minimum de bon sens l'aurait coincé de toutes façons.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui dans l'espoir d'un coup de main. Il comprit qu'il n'en aurait pas. Un large espace s'était formé et tous regardaient la scène de loin, à la fois intéressés et inquiets de se retrouver sur le chemin d'un des pires malfrats de la ville. Le fait que le barman ait rangé les bouteilles de whisky et tout ce qui était susceptible d'être brisé n'encourageait pas à l'optimisme. Pour tout arranger, sa fuite à reculons fut interrompu par une table. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Le faux médium jeta ses mains à ses tempes et se mit à crier.

_ Ah ! Attendez, j'ai une vision ! Je vois…je vois un campement, dans les plaines ! Et des hommes qui vous attendent…mais…

En parlant, il se rapprochait doucement de la sortie.

_ Mais ils ne vous attendront pas éternellement. Je vois…autre chose…

Il y était presque quand le gros Bill se rendit compte du manège et le menaça de son revolver, le repoussant vers le comptoir.

_ Ça suffit, espèce de taré! Tu veux faire le malin avec tes trucs de sorcier, hein ! je vais t'apprendre à danser… au bout d'une corde ! Mais avant, si tu nous faisais quelques pas ici même ?

Il partit ensuite d'un rire gras, sournois, et rendu rauque par l'abus de mauvaises cigarettes et d'alcool frelaté. Le canon d'un revolver à la crosse bourrée d'encoches fut pointé sur la tête du faux shaman, avant de descendre lentement vers ses pieds. Le doigt sur la détente commença à bouger. Shawn déglutit.

Soudain, retentit un ordre.

_ Fais pas le malin et jette ton arme Bill ! Tu as jusqu'à trois pour obéir !

Dans l'encadrement des doubles portes, à contre jour dans la lumière aride du soleil implacable du début d'après midi se tenait le shérif de la ville.

.Un

Sous le grand cache poussière qu'il portait, on pouvait deviner la silhouette d'un holster, cependant, le plus dissuasif restait la carabine winchester chargée et prête à l'emploi qui menaçait l'ex trafiquant de chevaux.

.Deux

Un mouvement dans le saloon permit à un rayon de soleil de se poser sur l'étoile épinglée à la poitrine de l'homme, la faisant briller un bref instant. Sous l'ombre d'un chapeau gris de la poussière du désert, un regard bleu d'acier fixait sans ciller l'homme en fasse de lui.

…

_ C'est bon, Shérif, on ne faisait que s'amuser un peu, pas vrai gamin ? Pas la peine de prendre tout ça trop au sérieux.

_ Bah voyons ! Et le type qu'on a retrouvé mort au pied du canyon, ça n'était pas sérieux non plus. Je ne suis pas encore assez stupide pour ne pas faire le rapprochement. Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'un médium pour m'apprendre à résoudre ce genre de crimes. Allez, suis moi !

_ Je ne crois pas shérif. Vous allez gentiment faire demi tour et si vous avez de la chance, vous serez encore en vie demain.

_ Ah ouais ? Permets moi d'en douter.

L'ambiance commençait à sérieusement tourner au vinaigre. Encore plus au vinaigre qu'avant. Il était temps de calmer le jeu.

_ Waw ! Lassie, je dois dire que vous êtes vachement sexy, quand vous faites ça. Cela dit, je crois qu'on devrait tous se calmer et discuter tranquillement autour de quelque chose comme le magnifique ragoût que seul cet établissement sert.

_ La ferme, Spencer. Ne restez pas ici.

Les choses auraient eu une infime chance de s'arranger, bon ok, disons plutôt qu'elles auraient pu ne pas empirer si la raclure en face avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas remarquer le petit surnom que Shawn utilisait envers le shérif.

_ Il a raison, _Lassie_. Ce serait dommage que vous nous quittiez si tôt !

Pour ce qui était de détendre l'ambiance, il n'y avait désormais plus aucune chance. Le gros Bill avait lâché le surnom de façon tellement familière et insultante que c'était comme s'il lui avait craché au visage.

En un éclair, la tension fut à son paroxysme. Un vaste espace s'ouvrait devant les deux adversaires, face à face. Les doigts de chacun effleuraient la crosse de leur arme, prêts.

.Trois

La détonation retentit bien au delà du bâtiment. Presque simultanément, un cri de douleur. Dans la fumée dégagée par l'artillerie, celui qui était encore debout s'avança jusqu'au corps gémissant. Il se pencha dessus après avoir dégagé l'arme encore chaude des mains de son ennemi. Puis il se mit à parler, calmement, et tous purent l'entendre.

_ Pour vous, ce sera Lieutenant Chef Lassiter. Shérif si vous voulez faire court.

Enfin, il sortit une paire de menottes qu'il enfila à l'homme dont le bras droit saignait abondamment et le força à se relever. Alors que les spectateurs piétinaient pour s'écarter et qu'il allait franchir la porte, il sembla se rappeler une chose.

_ Spencer, vous venez aussi. Vous avez des choses à me dire. Et la prochaine fois, soyez plus prudent. Je ne serai pas toujours derrière vous à vous surveiller et à sauver vos fesses.

_ Allez, Lassie ! Vous y arrivez parfaitement. J'ai confiance en vous. Vous êtes la meilleure Baby-sitter de toute la ville !

Un bref sourire vint s'égarer sur les lèvres de l'homme, tandis qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le babillage d'ineptie que lui racontait ce qui devait être le seul prétendu shaman blanc de tous les États-Unis d'Amérique.

* * *

Voilà! Je tiens à dire que tout ceci est la faute de l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 et de ma frustration de ne pas avoir vu Lassie en tenue de cow-boy. ça et le fait qu'à cause du même épisode, je me suis mise à revoir les Sergio Leone et à rêver de plaines sauvages.

ah! ça et la présence d'une catégorie Western jamais exploité aussi. (c'est désormais chose faite!^^)


End file.
